


Croquet is a Good Walk down Memory Lane

by stace8383



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stace8383/pseuds/stace8383
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Croquet is a Good Walk down Memory Lane

Minerva sniffed. ‘It was ‘Arry Leon Wilson who first said that golf is a good walk, spoiled. Not Mark Twain as most people believe. I can only presume neither of them had played croquet.’

Artemis smirked. Minerva preferred her leisure activities a little more on the risky side, and even if Artemis had wanted to, there was no chance Butler would let him go white water rafting. Not after having so recently returned from limbo. So the two teens caught up over croquet matches. 

Artemis had been playing for as long as he could remember. He recalled his first mallet, custom made to suit his height at the age of three. There were days it had hit Juliet’s knee more often than the croquet ball - usually by accident - and the peacocks had learned to stay clear. But soon young Artemis had begun to see the geometry on the lawn, and to figure out the mathematics behind making a good shot. 

It came back to him now, as Minerva lost with poor grace. The peacocks, safe now from errant balls, looked on disdainfully, and Artemis felt a sudden melancholy for his youth. He’d never had what you’d call a childhood, unlike Minerva, whose father was still trying to buy her a pony. He envied the twins their cheerful, engaged father, so different from his own experience of Artemis Senior. When their father taught Myles and Beckett to play croquet, no doubt he would join in, instead of standing imposingly at their shoulders. 

Minerva noticed the faraway look on Artemis’ face. ‘Cheer up, you won,’ she said with exaggerated bitterness, bringing him back to himself. 

He smiled, rather sadly. ‘In some respects,’ he said.


End file.
